Pain: Special Edition
Does anyone remember that PS3 game "Pain"? Its that game where you choose a guy/girl and you catapault them into something and then funny stuff happens. It was an amazing game and a special place of my childhood around the 7th generation of consoles. Unfortunately Pain creators stopped updating the game around 2010 and they shut down the online features in the end of 2013. Pain was dead at that point, but there was a special version of Pain that released for the PS4 around the time the PS4 first came out. My dad actaully used to work for Idol Minds which was the company that made Pain, he knew everything about the game and what they were going to add in next, but around 2013 he found a PS4 case with a game inside, it simply said "Pain: Special Edition” written in black sharpie. He opened the case and it had the same dvd cover as for Pain on PS3 but with the PS4 logo on it, he tried asking people in the building about the case but everyone was confused and knew nothing about it, so he decided to take it home. I was playing on my PS4 that I saved up my money for and I was having a blast! My dad came home and told me about the what he found. I was excited to play it because Pain was one of my favourite games to play when I was 8 years old, so I put out my disk for Call of Duty: Ghosts and put the disk for Pain inside. When I started the game, everything was normal, the only difference was that the title screen said “Pain: Special Edition” I was pretty excited to see what they added in to this special edition. When I pressed single player, every single DLC in the game were here which was great! Because I only had half of the DLC so I never got to play the Alpine Ski Area or the Stiffstonian Museum. I decided to play the Alpine Ski Area and I chose to play the normal mode, and in the character selection screen all DLC characters were there, In the original game I only had all the free dlc characters and I only bought David Hasselhoff. Strangely the only new character in the character selection screen was Red Man, he looked like a zombie with red eyes, his skull ripped open and was bleeding all over him. I was frightened, he didnt even say anything which is strange because when you highlight a character in Pain they usually say something, but Red Man said nothing!! I decided to play as Flavour Flav who was a character I didnt have in the original game, when I played the game I had a blast, just messing around and launching into skiers. But when I was launching into a donut sign I heard a voice that faintly said “You'll feel more than Pain!!!” I was scared and I left the map, I went to the Painlabs to mess around but when I went there there was only one Painlab called “THIS IS YOUR BIGGEST MISTAKE!” I tried to leave but nothing happened, I tried pressing the home button but again nothing happened so I had to press it, in the character selection screen all the characters were locked, including Jarvis!! which was weird because Jarvis is your starting character in Pain, the only character that wasnt locked was Red Man, I kept on trying to leaving the game but nothing would work, I didnt feel like plugging out my PS4 so I picked Red Man, and when I spawned in, there was every single Pain character all standing in a blank area with sand looking scared, I launched Red Man to a monkey and when I grabbed him, the Red Man killed him and ripped out his guts, I launched him to Jarvis and again he ripped out his guts. I had enough and paused the game and tried to leave the map and I pressed the home button but the game kept saying “You're not going anywhere” I kept on trying to leave but it wouldn't work, so I switched the damn console off but for a few seconds later the game came back on with a scream that sounded like Jarvis. Then the TV showed an image of Jarvis, T Bone, Buzz and all the characters in Pain Dead with their body party ripped off and sewed back together. I decided to plug out the PS4 and I went to my dad and told him everything, He was very shocked about what he heard, he decided that the next day he would take the game out and show it to the employees at Idol Minds, they were all disgusted on what they saw, they didn't know who made the game. I was extremely traumertized about what I saw in the game. I still play the PS3 game, but I get worried that if I go to Painlabs I will see that level again, my dad soon sold the Pain: Special Edition on Amazon and got $49.99 for it, to cheer me up, he gave me half of the money to buy all the rest of the Pain DLC. If you happen to see a Pain: Special Edition for PS4 on Amazon, do not buy it or you will go through the same situation I experienced. Category:Video Games Category:Bloody Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Disappearances Category:Death Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT